wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Demons are''' astral bodies from an astral dimension known as the Twisting Nether, which transcends all realities. Destructive Origins Demons exist because of the Light and Void, forces that are ultimately responsible for the existence of all beings of chaos and entropy in the cosmos. An Emerald Nightmare The Fel Titan and the Burning Crusade Demonology Demonic Redemption "I have decided to redeem you...I have decided that there is a place for you. I have looked into the darkness within you and found that which once pleased me. I make it the core of what you are to become and in doing so make you a far superior servant than you were." - SargerasThe Demon Soul pg. 49 on iBooks (before transforming Xavius into a demon) There was once instance where a demon was transformed into a mortal. Stating that it is said that the sacrifice of life is the only way to ensure the saving of another, Avrus Illwhisper dug into his chest with his razor sharp claws and removed his beating heart, placing it with the moonstones in order to ensure that the moonstones will cure the night elf known as Relara. Miraculously, the satyr did not die. Instead, he was bathed in a warm light and transformed into Avrus the Redeemed.Quest:In the Hands of the Perverse Elune, the Goddess of the Moon One of Azeroth's few full deities, Elune is the goddess of the moon. Strongly associated with healing, peace, and tolerance, Elune has been revered by the night elves and other races since ancient times. However, the Mother Moon is not a goddess who advocates peace at all costs. Indeed, one of Elune's aspects since ancient times has been the Night Warrior, who is said to take the valiant dead from the battlefield and set them riding across the evening sky as stars.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Elune Professions of the Cosmos Demon Hunters Disciples of Illidan Stormrage, demon hunters uphold a dark legacy, one that frightens their allies and enemies alike. To challenge the Burning Legion, the Illidari embrace chaotic and fel magics—energies that have long threatened the world of Azeroth—believing them necessary. Wielding the powers of demons they’ve slain, they develop demonic features that incite revulsion and dread in fellow elves.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Demon Hunter Druids Druids shun demonic powers.Quest:Collecting Corruption Mages Students gifted with a keen intellect and unwavering discipline may walk the path of the mage. The arcane magic available to magi is both great and dangerous, and thus is revealed only to the most devoted practitioners.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Mage A common perception was shared that the magi's magic was unholy and possibly even demonic. By their very nature, the titans are godlike beings who were uniquely susceptible (and therefore connected) to fel magic—but the arcanist has mastered harnessing the power of these beings composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born. Mages harness the volatile arcane energies—the lifeblood of a nascent titan. Those specialized in the ways of the arcane use these energies, presumably to tap into the Void, pulling from the chaos of the Twisting Nether, the realm of demons. Warlocks In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Dominance is their aim and they have found a path to it in the dark arts, the arts of necromancy. According to the liar known as Justin Parker, warlocks aren't necromancers even though they have necromantic abilities (the abilities '''of necromancers). It seems that Justin Parker doesn't understand that warlocks can't practice necromancy without being necromancers and that these voracious spellcasters summon minions to fight beside them.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Warlock By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks, the equivalent of mages, harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock The Burning Legion The Burning Legion is the single most destructive force within the Great Dark Beyond. This vast demonic army was created by the fallen titan Sargeras to scour all creation. Decimating everything in its path with devastating fel magic, the Burning Legion moves from world to world. History and Organization Once a noble warrior for order and peace, Sargeras came to believe that there was a fundamental flaw in the universe, a flaw that made his primary purpose an impossible goal. He decided that the other titans were deeply misguided in trying to establish order throughout creation. Under the circumstances, the struggle was futile. The universe had to be destroyed utterly and remade without the underlying defect. Only then could true order be achieved. Thus, Sargeras conceived of a sweeping campaign to bring about the end of all things: the Burning Crusade.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Burning Legion Beliefs and Practices All demons once feared Sargeras' vast might and fury. However, most demons in the Legion served him simply because they enjoy doing so. The highest-ranking and most intelligent demons knew their creator's ultimate purpose. Even today such demons do not fear the cataclysm they work toward, for they have been promised that they will rule the newborn universe to come. The Speculation Section Are Demons Astral Entities? File:Rulrin.jpg| File:Invoke the Nether.jpg| File:Curse of Doom TCG.jpg| Unstable energies coalesced into the astral dimension known as the Twisting Nether.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 31 on iBooks Because the Twisting Nether is just an astral coalition of astral, unstable energies that is separate from the physical universe, the Twisting Nether has no physical borders or boundaries. It is a non-physical place that transcends all realitiesAlex Afrasiabi on Twitter and is, essentially, not real. As such, demons - entities that transcend all realities because they're from the Twisting Nether — are not from reality and are, therefore, not "real". They are non-physical beings — disembodied spirits that warlocks can give constructed shells to — if they're from the Twisting Nether and claiming that the physical can exist inside the non-physical is akin to claiming that a rock can exist inside a ghost. Despite that fact, the Blizzard writer Matt Burns stated that he thinks there are physical stuff in the Twisting Nether after he was asked if demons are disembodied spirits that warlocks can give physical shells to.Matt Burns on Twitter Truth be told, he can't honestly believe that because the non-physical is separate from the physical. If the physical can exist inside the non-physical, it stands to reason that a physical being can possess a spirit as if it's a spirit. Are Demons Liches A demon's demonic, chaotic energies can rip apart and remake beings in the Twisting Nether as skeletal liches.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Kil'jaeden and the New Deal Liches are aberrationsWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Lich that bind their souls to phylacteries and then use the phylacteries to generate physical forms.World of Warcraft > Forums > Story > Death Knights and souls? As such, demons seem to be liches themselves: Despite the fact that demons seem to be astral spirits from the Twisting Nether, it is stated that the demons that fill the rank of the Burning Legion are aberrations that have their spirits tethered to the Twisting Nether. It is stated that even if a demon dies in the physical universe, its spirit will return to the Twisting Nether.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 25-26 on iBooks Are Demons Living Beings That Die? Demons are immortalsThe Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons and, as immortals, are the opposite of mortals — living beings that die. They are the opposite of living beings that die and the antonym of living is dead.Google Search: Antonym of living According to the designer Jeremy Feasel, a demon can be considered undeadJeremy Feasel on Twitter yet, despite the fact that demons aren't living by any sense of the term, Feasel claims that the wow team decided to make warlocks about living demonsJeremy Feasel on Twitter - which is not true - and that demons can dieJeremy Feasel on Twitter - which is also not true. Demons are immortalsThe Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons and, as immortals, they cannot die. They cannot die because if they can die, they can become dead. And if they can become dead, they can become undead. Demons can't become undead — not if they're already undead — and death, according to the Lich King, is for the living. Jeremy Feasel's claim that demons are merely living beings that can die should not fool anyone looking at this section. If demons are living beings that can die, they're merely mortals who cheat death, which means that they can become undead (former mortals) just so long as their death-cheating way is prevented. Can A Demonologist Exist Without A Demon? Warlocks summon demons from the Twisting Nether, including their demonic power. Demonic power is a nether-touched power that exists in - and is derived from - the Twisting Nether because demons are from the Twisting Nether. Despite that fact, after he was asked if perhaps warlocks are harnessing their power from the Twisting Nether, Blizzard's very own Historian - Sean Copeland - stated, “No, that’d be magi, IIRC. They gain power by the destruction of another source (recall the undead warlock in original cinematic)."The archive of lore tweets from Loreology Additionally, he claims that demons contain fel magic but aren't the source, stating that the nature of this magic is created by destroying something else.MMO-Champion >> Forum >> World of Warcraft >> Lore >> Thinking with Fel Magic So not only is this person denying that demons are the source of the demonic fel magic, he is also denying that warlocks harness their power from the place demons and demonic powers are from. Ultimately, Blizzard's own Historian is claiming that a demonologist, when regarding to World of Warcraft lore, can exist without a demon and why is that? Does he believe demons aren't spirits that exist in the Twisting Nether? Could it be because warlocks are essentially necromancers, magi who have dabbled in dark magic, if their power is from the Twisting Nether? Warlock magics are demonicWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - The Shaman, Ner'zhul: Origin of the Lich King powers of entropy and destruction,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Warlock which is a process - not a living thing. Warlock magics do not come from the living and warlock energy spreads like radiation,Micky Neilson on Twitter which means that warlock energy could seep into - and exist inside - warlocks. As warlocks are at least a - if not the - source of demonic power (or warlock magics)Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Lethargy and Internment, warlocks are essentially demons themselves. Mayhap, demons only exist within the minds of warlocks and warlocks are able to release the "demonic" powers inside structures by destroying those structures then give them a constructed form, creating demonic constructs or entropic horrors, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life — the essence they drop is poisonousQuest:Collecting Corruption and would poison living beings with a sickness that drains life. Is The Plague of Undeath Demonic? The Plague of Undeath was a life-draining sickness that drained life. The mage known as Jaina claimed that demonic energy may be involvedRise of the Lich King pg. 207 on iBooks and the land around the plagued granary reminded her of what happened with the Dark Portal and the Blasted Lands. When the portal was opened, the demonic energies that sapped the life from Draenor spilled through into Azeroth and the land around the portal died. Arthas then questioned if this grain carried demonic energy.Rise of the Lich King pg. 198-199 on iBooks Eventually, it is established that those who were infused with the plague limned with a green, sickly glow and that the sick green hue is the hue of something tainted with demonic energies.Rise of the Lich King pg. 420 on iBooks The Roleplaying Game References Category:Creatures